


Looks Good

by wiggles247



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggles247/pseuds/wiggles247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert notices something about Aaron but it's not what Aaron thinks..............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluffiness that came from who knows where. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey,” Robert said, touching Aaron’s back as he passed before sitting down next to him at the bar.

“Hey,” Aaron replied, turning to him, the smile that had started when he’d heard his voice growing as he actually got to see him.  Robert had got up ridiculously early that morning to get to a breakfast meeting in Leicester, so apart from a goodbye kiss (which he’d only got because he’d made Robert promise last night that he wouldn’t leave without letting him know) and a text to tell him that he’d got there safely and one when he was on his way back, Aaron hadn’t had any contact with Robert since last night. And that was far too long, especially as the kiss didn’t really count because he’d only just been conscious for it.  It would have made far more sense for Robert to travel down to Leicester last night, especially as he had been in Mansfield yesterday afternoon but he didn’t seem to want to do overnight trips anymore, and Aaron wasn’t selfless enough to do anything more than half-heartedly suggest it as a possibility (even though he _did_ worry about Robert driving when he was potentially tired), still enjoying the sensation of going to sleep and (normally) waking up with Robert far too much to give it up willingly.

“Looks good,” Robert remarked, after looking at him for a few more moments before breaking into a smile of his own. 

“I should think so too, the amount you paid for it,” Aaron said, “£60 for a top, Robert.  £60!” He had been surprised when Robert had given it to him a few days earlier after he’d had a business meeting, and evidently a shopping trip, in Leeds.  (‘I saw this and thought it’d suit you.’) And had been even more shocked when he’d seen how much it had cost, although, if the lack of a receipt and the obviously removed portion of the tag were anything to go by, he was sure that Robert hadn’t wanted him to know .  _But_ it was quite possibly the softest thing he had ever had on and Robert had been right it really did suit him.  A fact confirmed both by Charity’s reaction when she saw him (‘Woah, when did you and Rob split up? Cos that’s a pulling outfit if ever I’ve seen one!) and by the admiring glances he’d been getting, since their arrival about 20 minutes before, from the group of girls, occupying the corner booth, who were apparently on a sponsored pub crawl.

And it was a blink and you’d miss it moment, but Aaron was (always) looking at Robert and so did see the brief look of confusion that crossed his face, before he said, “Oh yeah, that too.”  Before considering Aaron more carefully and registering _just how good_ the top looked - the colour bringing out the blue of his eyes and the style defining the physique Robert knew lay beneath it to perfection. “Really good, actually,” he added, drinking in the sight of Aaron – fit, gorgeous and all his.

Aaron felt himself blush under the weight of Robert’s appraising gaze, feeling the now familiar butterflies as he saw the look in his eyes, a potent mixture of desire and adoration, which he’d not quite got used to seeing so openly displayed yet (and wasn’t sure he ever would if truth be told).  It was too much for him in the end and he had to look away, glancing down at his half drunk pint, before he looked up at him again curiously, as a thought occurred to him.  “Wait, what did you mean then?” continuing when he saw Robert’s confusion surface again.  “If it wasn’t the top, what were you talking about?”

"Happy, Aaron," Robert replied, smiling. "Happy looks good on you!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a moment or two please leave kudos or (even better) a comment.


End file.
